Hunger Nightmare
by Pandore Hart
Summary: As a result of a terrible tragedy and daily harassment of its leanness. Damian will find himself trapped and persecuted by hunger in the depths of dreams with almost no hope that he will wake up one day. Jack will do everything in his power to save Damian from a violent and possibly mortal hunger!
1. Chapter 1

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 1: Harassment

One morning at the Academy HD ...

The nice and elderly housekeeper named Marion comes to the apartments of the Starbreaker by bringing a cart full of two trays of food, she knock at the first door: Zeo Abyss' room! The latter opens the door hardly awake.

\- Hello Zeo! It's 8:00 and it's breakfast time! Said Marion by handing the first tray, loading biscuits and a bowl of hot chocolate, Zeo retrieves it with appetite and then thanks Marion who warns her that in about ten minutes, she was going to pass to do the cleaning in her room.

It always starts with Damian's room !

Because, his room is often the cleanest, it's just to make sure Damian gets up on time, yes ... because he may be hardworking, it's hard to get him out of the Bed ... A real baby!

Then she goes through Jack's room. Immediately the smell of paint has invaded the nostrils of old Marion who knocks on her door, we hear Jack wake up and move forward, the door opens

\- Hello Marion! He moaned, rubbing his open eyes and with big circles, he did not even make up, his long pink hair is completely disheveled, and he wears only a tee-shirt covered with paint and his boxer black.

\- You still painted Jack all night? Asked Marion with a convinced eyebrow, Jack starts to yawn and is justified

\- I just painted until 3am ... it's not that bad? Marion sighed and then held the second tray this time with a plate made of three eggs on the plate with bacon, a bowl of coffee with buttered rusks

\- Ah ... Jack, we can never change my big boy! Sighs Marion with a smile, Jack embarrassed and snaps back his tray saying

\- Thank you ! On the other hand ... you will be able to spend the cleaning in 30 minutes, because I have not finished my masterpiece

\- Very good ! A-so nodded as he headed toward the end of the corridor with his last tray.

Marion arrives at the last door of the apartment: Damian's room ! There is no noise inside, the TV seems to be off, the music is not on and you do not see the neon of daylight beneath its door. Marion knocks at the door and then allows himself to enter the room plunged in the dark, she is careful where she sets foot, because she has already found books or one or two tee-shirt scattered on the carpet, Is rare. She approaches the navy blue curtains and open them a little.

She sees Damian still asleep in bed, he is tucked on himself like a little hedgehog under his blankets, he squeezes his pillow against his stomach and with his face snuggled in.

Marion is softened in front of the little Damian sleeping !

Suddenly, Damian starts to move slightly, his legs relax and he moans while rubbing his head against his pillow. Marion approaches him tenderly and begins to caress his head: Damian opens his eyes!

\- Hello Damian! She whispers to him with a smile, Damian answers with little moans of awakening, as when he was baby

\- It's time to eat ! Declares Marion

\- I'm not hungry ! Damian said sitting on his bed to rub his eyes and stretch, Marion allowed himself to sit in front of Damian with his tray where had been prepared a cup of hot chocolate and two buttered toasts

\- Oh ... Damian please, eat at least one of your toasts! An hour later, I'm sure you'll be hungry, go please, to please me! Insists Marion knowing Damian very well, he sighs and eats one of his toasts while drinking his hot chocolate.

\- In fact, Damian! Calls her Marion in her tired voice; Have you weighed yourself lately? Because I feel that you have not gained weight for some time now … ! She remarked, patting him on the stomach.

( **In your opinion, what is Damian's weight ?** )

Damian blushed embarrassedly by attacking his second toast. Marion laughed at her behavior. Later, while Marion cleaned up all the rooms, Damian dressed, brushed his teeth and put on his tee-shirt and pants. On the way to the gym, he meets Jack who comes to join him, when at Zeo, he is already leaving to visit his friend Toby whose ears he catches everyone.

Damian is a little bit quicker than Jack, and after 30 minutes of racing, Jack and Damian start to warm up a bit by going to the HD academy town. Damian and Jack have had the same idea of re-doing their little extreme sport race.

( **Yes, you know, the thing where sportsmen can do waterfalls on the walls, or more precisely climb buildings like Lara Croft: Tomb Raider !** )

At the end of their extreme warm-up, Jack and Damian go back to the gym to do some bodybuilding. Unfortunately, there are people to watch them, because Jack and Damian absolutely hate everyone in the HD Academy, and on the other side the others despise them and treat them as 'Ziggurat's darling', often Jack Is insulted by a mentally ill person who is to be interned in a mental asylum, all because he is obsessed with art and would like to dedicate his life there.

As for Damian, he is more often criticized for his puny physique and because he ignores everyone by listening absolutely nothing but Ziggourat or Jack than about his reserved and brutal personality that is often scary.

While Damian is quietly pulling on the high bar of the gym, Jack is busy doing squats. A group of three boys with the body of a delinquent come to approach Damian

\- Hi Damian ... Speaks the first named Tom ironically; Well, then, we do more sports than we eat? Damian, allowing himself to touch the belly of Damian, it releases the bar and retreats, except that the two others catches his arms to prevent him to defend himself, because Damian knows very well to fight since Taught him self-defense and some martial arts that can break parts of a skeleton larger than his own.

Behind, Jack can not come to defend Damian, because other guys come to block him. Damian finds herself at the mercy of Tom who topples him to kick him, one of his friends under Damian, blocks his arms and legs

\- I knew it ! You're so light that you could be robbed like a paper plane, (Tom leans on Damian's stomach) it's crazy how thin you are, I can even feel your organs under your skin, Even your stomach I feel it scold inside your belly ... (Damian blushes, that's when Tom grabs her cheeks) I also understand why you still have that child's head even at your age, the Hungry chews your cheeks until one day you see nothing but your little skeleton ... Unless you put yourself to cannibalism to appease your hunger ... like Hannibal Lecter in The Silence of the Lambs! At the same time, it would not even surprise me, because Damian ... you have a nice psychopath head like your...

Suddenly, before Tom finished his sentence, Damian managed to bite his hand so hard that the phalanges were cracking very hard. Tom screams back with his bloody hand, all cowardly Damian who gets up to put his assailants down with his fighting techniques. They eventually flee, except Tom who glares at Damian

\- You're filthy ! (He looks at his bloody hand) Tss ... if you continue this way I would not even need to get rid of you, the psychiatric asylum will certainly do it for me ! He declared angrily before escaping with his friends.

Jack is under the shock, he looks Damian wipe his mouth then leave with the face darkens, he tries to sue him, but Damian is too fast! However, he finds it a little farther in front of an ambulance taking a body wrap under a sheet.

And during the few minutes that followed, Ziggourat announced to Jack and Damian that Marion unfortunately succumbed to the fatigue of her poor body and that she would never return.

The rain began to fall that day !

 **So much for the first chapter of Hunger Nightmare. My second set which this time will be in a pretty atmosphere ... well you will see, but the sensitive I advise you to have a packet of handkerchiefs beside you for you wipe your eyes, otherwise it will end up in flood. I would like to point out that the third series that I will present to you after this one will not be linked at all ... Only one question:**

 **\- Who was Tom alluding to when he talked about Damian's psychopathic head? And another reason that you will certainly discover by reading the whole series, until I make the third!**

 **In short I hope that this first chapter will have pleased you and that you will always be excited to want to know the continuation of this small series, as usual leave me your impressions in comments. I make you very big kisses and see you soon for chapter 2 !**


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 2: Why do not you wake up ... Damian?

4 days later ...

Marion's funeral ended in a rainy day. Jack, still in a period of mourning, puts his black coat on the floor in the corridor instead of hanging it on the coat rack, and goes to his room to paint the painting as a tribute to Marion.

His teeth are tightened with anger, and he can not help but knock on his canvas instead of painting delicately as he usually does on canvas.

His easel ends in pieces under the force of his blows, suddenly one knocks at his door

\- WHAT? He shouts as he kicks the pieces of his easel, the door opens and Ziggourat enters the room, he glances at the breakout spread on the floor and then declares

\- You have to think you're already nervous about your business Jack, I hope you're gonna pick it up and save you to buy a new one, because it's the third you Breaks in just three months!

\- Already the last two Zeo and Damian broke them, for I had allowed myself to paint them in their sleep ... just to joke! Jack justifies himself annoyed, he passes his nerves on his chamber shutters by opening them with a great kick, before sitting on his bed. Ziggourat sighs

\- Well ... I see that today is better not to go training or arrangement, so I'll offer you something to console you ... ( Jack is attentive ) tonight we all go the four go to eat in a restaurant chic enough that I know very well, we will certainly make a friend price !

Jack thinks for a long time, he hesitates and then drops after five seconds, accepting the invitation and starting to pick up his broken easel.

Ziggourat sketches a proud smile and then asks Jack to go and tell Damian while he takes care of Zeo on his side.

A few minutes later...

Jack ends up storing his room, then goes to that of Damian : There are no noises! He taps the door for the first time. No answer. A second time ... Always nothing! Jack tries to open, but the door is locked

\- Damian? ... Call Jack from behind the door ; Damian, open the door please, we go out tonight is what you want to come? Jack still does not receive a reply from his friend, anxiety begins to surface in Jack's mind

\- Damian ! Damian does not answer, Jack decides to go and warn Ziggourat in his office.

\- There's a problem Jack? Asked Ziggurat intrigued.

\- Damian has to close his door and he does not even answer when I call ! Warns Jack worried, Ziggourat sighs annoyed

\- One day, I'll delete his keys, he's annoying when he does this ! Ziggurat growling as he headed for the Starbreakers' apartments !

Arrived in front of Damian's chamber door, he taps a first time

\- Damian! It's Ziggurat, open this door! No answer, Ziggourat ends up losing patience and taking out a keychain from his pockets.

Upon entering the room, Jack and Ziggourat discover a frightening scene. Damian's blue curtains are torn, his mirror broken, his belongings scattered everywhere, and Damian is found lying on the ground, trembling with cold, with his hands covered with blood. Immediately Ziggourat and Jack goes to him and tries to call him by shaking him a little : Damian doesn't wake up!

Worried, Ziggourat examines him ... Damian is still alive, but the beating of his heart is very slow, his breathing is almost non-existent and it seems very weak. Jack then turns to look if Damian has not inflicted injuries in hopes of ending his life. Nothing. Just the small wounds in his hands, appeared when he had to break the mirror ... While Ziggurat laid Damian in his bed, Jack looked at him with concern

\- Damian ... Why don't you wake up ? He whispered.

In an unknown place ...

Damian wakes up in his pajamas, soaked by the incessant rain, he is still disturbed, wipes his eyes and notices the transparency of his body when he sees the rain reflected in his arm

\- What is this ... What happens to me? He wondered if he was afraid, he could not even see his body, he was transparent like a ghost, yet when he advanced a few steps and struck an old can with his foot he noticed that he did not Does not pass through the objects but is simply invisible.

The rain keeps falling, Damian trembles with cold and begins to look around him. A large, extinct city, or only lighting by the half-lit lampposts stretches out in front of him, and he finds himself in a dark alley, he leaves it, and begins to follow the road between several buildings

\- I know this place ! He thinks recognizing a small bar next to a high-end shop that he knows pretty well.

Damian is not reassured ... The size of the city oppresses him, Damian knows that there is something wrong, the city seems to possess no lives, yet even the night City of New York is alive, but alas this was not the case ... Alone and invisible, Damian is stressed and does not know where to go!

Suddenly, as he walks to hope to find a way. His stomach begins to gurgle, Damian is a little embarrassed and tries to cover the noises of his stomach by pressing it with his hands, it is at this moment that he realizes that his body becomes visible and also that he Felt that he was not alone in this universe.

Other noises echo in the walls of the city, but these noises are not human, they are scary !

Worried, Damian decides to run away a bit further, but he can not run.

The violent grunts of his stomach emptied it with all his might, to the point that it collapsed on the wet ground by the rain.

While a kind of bipedal wolf with horns of skeletal stag and with transparent skin approaches him growling. Damian does not even have the strength to shake, and yet he is threatened by this monster who breathes the urge to kill him, Damian begins to groan of his hunger as he begins to rise, lighting around Blinks violently, and her stomach rumbles as hard as the beast prepares for the offensive.

And when the monster jumps up ... you hear brutal cracking and terrifying tearing !

The beast tear no longer moves and Damian ... becomes invisible again ! His whole body trembles, an oppressive presence frightens him to the point of making him flee through the alley, but he does not hear it. He looks for a place where he could hide, he ends up finding refuge inside an old wooden box where he becomes invisible ...

Damian can't call for help !

 **This is for chapter 2, I hope you liked it, as always make me share your comments and your little theories about my story ... if you have of course! I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon for chapter 3 !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 3: Mystery

Meanwhile, in Damian's room ...

Ziggurat, Zeo having heard of the problem and Jack were still busy with Damian, still unconscious. They tried to call him, to make him squeeze an object, to try to say something ... Nothing.

Damian does not react!

His eyes remain closed, his little body trembling despite the thickness of the covers on him, his breathing is jerky, his stomach is sometimes noisy and he never ceases to groan in pain.

\- Ziggurat ? Calls Zeo a little disoriented by the situation, this one removes his stethoscope from the heart of Damian and makes his diagnosis

\- I was thinking initially of a sleep paralysis or a coma which is a very rare case, but ... I have the impression that it is above my knowledge! Damian is able to move, emit moans and his organs still work as well, despite his stomach a little too restless and unconscious ... I do not even know if taking him to the hospital would be a really useful thing !

On his side ... Jack prefers to search Damian's affairs in order to find something related to his strange state, but on his desk ... he only finds messy files and sometimes tears, a pair of scissors Planted in the wood of the office, then a small closet closed with a coded padlock.

Unable to open it without the code, which to this day is unknown to everyone !

However, Jack does not drop and tries to open it as best he can. It is then that he feels a shirt of red color fall on his foot, on it there is marked: On the other side of me!

Curious, Jack picks it up and pulls the elastics of the shirt, inside a few glaucous designs in black and white and very well done; Jack looks at them one by one, on the first is representing the city of New York, lifeless or strange creatures lurk in the alleyways ... and the sky is crying red water on this sadness, the second represents a strange Lean and blurry shape in the rain, there are traces of red and gray on the form, which causes a brutal thrill in Jack's back.

Suddenly, as he wished to take a look at the third drawing. Damian started shouting. His cry is like that of a tortured man, he wiggles in his bed as if something frightened him and he wanted at all costs to flee !

With his strength and the help of Zeo, Ziggourat keeps Damian in his bed immobilizing his arms and legs. Damian starts moaning while trying to move

\- Damian ? Calls Zeo, without getting any response. Little by little he calms down, however he is still in a state of sleep but the beating of his heart is accelerated. He is hurt.

\- Ziggurat ! Interrupted Jack, holding one of Damian's drawings; You do not think its been coming from the effects of the arrangement?

\- It's impossible Jack! Damian bears the arrangement very well and never had a problem on this subject, moreover it's going to be more than a week that you have not suffered, so I see bad side effects appear now! Suppresses Ziggurat's safety by helping Damian drink a little water.

It was then that his stomach began to scold again. Ziggourat feels Damian slowly weaken under the dull rumblings of his belly, he makes him drink again, except that Damian starts to cough. Believing he was choking, Ziggourat patted him on the back, coughing quickly calmed down after three small pearls of blood splashed Ziggourat's face.

All are surprised to see that Damian bleeds slightly on the belly !

Immediately, Jack hurries to stop the bleeding by applying a small compress on his stomach. The wound quickly ceased bleeding.

\- We can not wait anymore, we must take him to the hospital and quickly! Cries Zeo stresses Ziggourat who immediately asserts

\- Calm down Zeo I know what I do! The state of Damian is certainly physical but psychological, what do you think the hospital will do to get it out of there?

\- But if we do nothing Damian will end up starving! Zeo is shocked by the behavior of Ziggurat, during which Jack is at the bedside of Damian with his drawing and his shirt in his hand.

The words: On the other side of me ! Thrusting him in mind, there must have been a relationship between these strange images and the state of Damian? And if it is, the universe represent on this drawing ... exists in the spirit of Damian!

Jack said : "I have to go! "

Another monster finishes shredding and Damian has again become invisible in the incessant rain. One can see that the shape of his body, walking in the street, looking for something, there Damian reaches a small empty park, where the moon shines in the rainy sky. Damian can not resist the irresistible desire to contemplate it, he finds a bench to sit on and looks at it for a long time.

Although his body trembles with cold and his voice is choked by the sound of the rain, he sits and then wipes his eyes before resuming his way through the park.

The loneliness he experiences crushes and despairs him, the feeling in him that he had camouflaged in him for years, now tortures his wretched body to persecute by hunger and cold.

Damian is still hungry !

Later, behind the walls of the park, other beasts roam and seek food. Damian tries to take advantage of his transparent body to cross them without noises and without attracting their attention, he ends up finding refuge under a roof where it disappears in the eyes of the predators who go away.

Tired, Damian tries to cover the noises of his hungry stomach so as not to be seen, for his hunger betrays his presence. Suddenly, his body trembles again, feeling heavy steps approaching the park.

That oppressive presence of the past ... She found it ! The rain only allows Damian to see a long skeletal arm and a fuzzy look for it. Unfortunately his stomach starts to gurgle and makes it reappear in the eyes of the frightening form. Damian runs away in the alley where he is hunted, despite the roofs supposed to hide it, hunger makes it visible and less rapid, yet Damian has only other times run as fast as he can.

At the end of the lane, he ends up reaching a door gridlock alas locked with key. Damian jumped on it and climbed it down to the other side. The shadow that pursues him continuously grumbles with rage trying to break the bars, while Damian goes to hide a little further under a mouth of subway.

Hunger eventually drops him to his knees as you hear a rodent get caught by a rat trap. Damian is slowly attracted by the moaning of the beast. He is approaching this creature, which is nothing but a big dragon-headed mouse with a transparent skin like all the other beasts in this country, Damian no longer able to control herself, seized it forcefully and devoured it like a vulgar piece of meat.

His appetite appeases ... Damian disappears again and further ... the shadow manages to break the barriers and starts again in search of its prey !

 **This is chapter 3, I hope you will have liked it despite the dark passages of the story ... in short as usual do not hesitate to let me know your comments, I make you Very big kisses to all and tell you soon for chapter 4 !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 4: Unanswered

Second day...

Despite the efforts of Ziggourat, Damian still did not wake up and his condition did not improve either.

During the night, Jack did not even close his eyes, he remained to watch Damian all night without flexing, then he spent his time analyzing the drawings of Damian, he even found pretty watercolors that represents several Times these same things: This city in the rain; His creatures almost invisible and this form threatening!

Jack had a hard time finding what these watercolors symbolized for Damian !

Around 10:00 am, Jack begins to feel tired stunning him with force, his eyelids are half closed and then two seconds later he falls asleep.

\- Jack? Jack? Ziggurat calls him by shaking his shoulder, he wakes up

\- Jack, you should go to rest, you have not slept the night, I'll take over for you! He assures Ziggourat by bringing with him, a glass of water, a broth of soup and some toast for Jack. This one uses, then continues to look at the watercolors, in search of an answer to his questions.

\- It's all right Ziggourat! It has happened to me sometimes not to sleep for two nights, dammit I'm a great artist and I can not even find what these drawings represent! So, even if it sounds ridiculous ... ( Jack sees Damian in bed, he's suffering and his breathing is noisy ) I'm convinced that Damian is trapped in this nightmare and that he can not get out and that for Save him ... you have to go get him! Jack said as he heard Damian groan in his sleep.

Ziggourat did not even say that his idea was stupid, Ziggourat reflected long while he tried again to feed Damian, to do so he had to put it on his knees minimum Stretch him back to his right back, and then rub his throat a little to make sure Damian swallows well.

The problem is that this does not seem to sufficiently appease the hunger of Damian !

A few minutes later...

Ziggurat rests Damian in his bed and then goes to the door

\- Ziggurat wait! Calls Jack again upset by the silence of Ziggourat, this one turns to the adolescent with the pink hair then declares

\- I will be clear with you Jack, your idea is not impossible but it is totally unconscious and dangerous, I understand that you and Damian share a true fraternal bond but do you think of the risks that this could cause?

\- Actually ... no I did not really think about it! Confessed Jack puzzled. Ziggourat sighs

\- I see myself obliged to tell you so... said Ziggourat ; Conceived for a moment that you are in the spirit of Damian, we do not even know what can happen in his head, who knows something could happen to you, and then something else you can Remains also stuck in the mind of Damian and that both you are forever lost but ... even if for me you are only subjects of experience and I keep you only because you get good Results ... I have no right to let Damian die ! I need to make adjustments on the arrangement in order to connect to the spirit of Damian, I would call you when I would have finished in the meantime ... occupy you Damian well !

Dr. Ziggourat leaves the room, leaving Jack lost in misunderstanding. Exhausted, he sits on a chair in front of the bed of Damian, he seems so fragile in this state, he always trembles with cold, moaned heavily and more and more hungry! Jack approaches him and allows himself to grasp his hand, he pretends to laugh

\- It's so frustrating ... not to know the answer to his questions, but ... you have to know them, unfortunately the arrangement makes them disappear from your memory, yet ... from time to time I ' have the impression that you simulate your loss of memories, so as never to speak of your past, never to entrust to anyone ... not even to me, the one you consider your big brother ! Ah Damian Hart ... you are a real secret to us all! Declares Jack by feeling his lips tremble, he shakes his friend's hand by feeling him tremble

\- I hope to make you wake up eh ... you trust me, my little brother ?

Jack finally received the call from Ziggourat. Immediately Jack quickly rushed Damian on his back and headed for the HD tower. Suddenly, on the rainy road, they cross the road to Tom and his friends, then they circled Jack

\- Well, these are the little favorites of Ziggourat! What are you doing there at such an hour? Asked sarcastically Tom, Jack is pressing and trying to pass, but Tom does not want to let him go

\- Go on Tom, we're in a hurry! Grunting Jack jostling Tom, the latter stops him by catching him by the coat

\- Hey not so fast Jack has just begun ... (he notices Damian and comes up to him) Oh ... Damian, that's made like a little king by Jack, , Huh Damian? (Damian does not answer and Tom takes it for a provocation) He said something!

\- Leave him alone, he's sick! Discontent Jack jostling Tom again, he takes it like a game and tries to tickle Jack by trying to take Damian, until they hear Damian's stomach rumbling sharply.

They laugh !

And while these idiots mock Damian's hunger, Jack feels his friend's hand tighten on his shoulder

\- Damian ? He whispers as he hears his groaning, his hug tightens and Jack feels drooling, in front of him Tom's band trembles with fear and eventually escape after hearing Damian scream.

In the other world ...

Damian is visible in the rain, he walks through a small path where underneath are the many entrances to the sewers, and the water flows freely in the rivers because of the rain. Damian is hungry. Yet he forces himself to walk because he knows that the form is not far. But the groans of his belly exhausted him and made him stop against a wall.

Damian has the feeling of being eaten from the inside !

The sufferings are increasingly strong as he advances in this world. The cries of the form resonate a few meters from him. Damian knows that the form is near, so with difficulty he gets up and runs away in one of the entrances to the sewers. Inside it's so cold and the shape does not seem to be very far, Damian starts running when he heard a wall break.

He runs farther and farther until he finds the outlet of the sewers, there he is on the banks of the river but fortunately he finds a ladder which raises it up to the top where is the city in the rain and runs towards The nearest alley, then he took any path and found himself in front of an abandoned old factory, being the only place where he could hide, Damian does not hesitate and enters this scary building to hide in a locker.

Damian, hungry collapses in this locker ... exhausted!

Heavy steps resound in the room !

 **This is for chapter 4, I hope you like it, as always leave me your opinions in comments. I make very big kisses and tell you soon to chapter 5 !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 5: A friend

In the rainy world, within the factory ...

Damian, hungry and attracted by a monster's corpse, leaves the locker in which he had hidden and devours the creature. Damian disappears again, he trembles again with cold so he moves into this factory ... so big and so oppressive! The sound of rain echoes in his ears and in his heart, the heavy steps are no longer there!

Damian is fed up !

He lay down on the ground, desperate ...! He does not know where he is, he is alone, he is cold, he is tortured by hunger and solitude. Suddenly, he heard other footsteps, but they were lighter than those of a creature, or that of the form which had persecuted him for so long. Damian begins to be afraid by feeling a shiver in his back ... The shape is there too and is very close!

Immediately Damian runs away, the shape is behind him and reaches out his long arms to catch him, Damian closes each door to delay the approach of this terrifying thing, he takes advantage of every corner to hide and gain the most Time, until succeeding in leaving the factory abandoned by a broken window.

The shape howls while Damian runs in the rain!

Farther on, he stops short of breath. He is again in the city in the rain, but in a narrower and more oppressive street. Damian seems to know this path. Curious, he follows him until arriving in front of a large spacious house and lighting.

His home !

Believing in hope, he moves towards his house and looks through the bay window. A beautiful woman with blue hair and silver eyes, sits on the sofa with a picture album in her hands, she turns every page several times then ends up in tears. Damian sees this woman who is nothing but his mother whom he loves so much, he knocks on the glass and calls him as hard as he can ... But she does not hear and does not even know That he is there.

Damian's voice is stifled by the sound of rain and wind !

Desperate, he watches his mother put away her photo album while wiping her tears before disappearing. The light goes out and nothing, Damian decides to leave and finds himself in the heart of the city, he looks at the rain and screams ... He suffers!

Suddenly, the light footsteps of a moment ago resound again, he approaches closer and closer. Damian does not move and sees something strange, it was not a creature, not the form ... no ... it was a little boy hardly visible like him who greets him and calls him in him making great signs; Damian is not afraid, on the contrary he is surprised to see him again, this little boy with whom he played when he was little.

Damian managed to remember him !

He greets him in turn and the boy comes to him. The two boys can not hear the other's voice because of the sound of the rain stifling their voices, communicating with their hands. Damian knocks the little boy out of questions about this universe and why he was locked up there. The boy could not answer any of Damian's questions, and contented himself with shaking his head; It was then that they heard the screams of form ...

It appears suddenly between them. Damian is affected by the shape that comes dangerously close to him, immediately he fled with his friend following closely by the heights of the city. Damian runs through the alleys, desperately seeking a place to hide, he falls on a dead end while the shape is close to him. Then his friend off a balcony, reverses a wooden board and keeps to a shelter of choice for Damian who is soon to go into hiding underneath.

It is invisible to the eyes of form !

The monster finally abandons his hunt and changes direction, always in search of Damian. Damian tells him with his hands that he is unfortunately lost and does not know where to go.

His friend grabs his hand and proposes to him to make the way with him, like to good old man time !

Their footsteps lead them to a fountain in the middle of a small street, while Damian follows this little boy by feeling reassured not to be alone in this sad and rainy world, a memory returns to his mind ... Where he was little, he must have been 6 or 7 years old, while his mother was talking with someone at work, Damian saw this little boy outside smiling at him and inviting him to play with him.

Then after his new friend left, Damian was lost and it was raining that day !

Suddenly, the mockery on his physique reappears in his head: Tom's mockery! It resonates in his head and ends up scolding his stomach, he stops and falls in front of his worried friend for Damian, the latter explains then that it begins to reappear, that it is hungry and would like to eat something .

His friend nods and decides to invite himself to a house next to a garage, and leaves a few minutes later with bread, Damian shares with his friend despite his hunger is not appeased !

During that time...

Jack has managed to penetrate Damian's mind through the arrangement, he finds himself in this city in the rain, immediately he noticed that he had become transparent and barely visible in the rain. With his artist's eye, he looks at every corner and recognizes the city in the rain on one of Damian's watercolors

\- So this place really exists! Damian asked Damian several times without getting any answers. There he realized that his voice did not resonate, that the sound of the rain completely stifled the sound of his voice.

He still tries to call Damian looking around. Still no answers. Then he walks into this unknown place in search of his friend, suddenly he finds a piece of red-stained tee shirt: Damian's tee shirt !

And as he walked through the city in the rain in search of Damian, he thought he saw a black shadow cross the alley by noticing his presence !

 **This is for chapter 5, I hope it will have pleased you as always, change habits, leave me your opinions or theories ... if you have in a comments, I you very big kisses to all and tell you soon for chapter 6 !**


	6. Chapter 6

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 6: Call for help

In the depths of the city in the rain, Jack looks for Damian constantly, calls him many times without ever getting answers, is forced to hide dangerous creatures lurking in the alleys and is unfortunately affected by the cold.

He walks into the central square of the city, sometimes Jack looks around to make sure nothing is ... like that shadow of a while ago! As he walks in this place, he begins to feel what Damian seemed to hide since all this time ... emptiness, sadness, loneliness and the feeling of being without stops lost!

That's what Damian feels !

Jack is convinced, just by looking at the dark colors and the rain that falls on this lifeless place. Suddenly, taking the right path, Jack falls on the entrance to the sewers where he can hear footsteps, Jack starts to believe that it is Damian and ventures inside, despite the large humidity present.

Inside, it totally disappears !

In this spotlight, Jack sees the watercolors of Damian on the walls of the sewers. He recognizes that of the city in the rain and the frightful shape, and beside ... there are three other watercolors, one is soft and represents a little boy with blond hair playing in the rain, the other is dark representative the shadow that Jack met earlier in the alley and Jack recognizes himself on watching her, and the third ... is cold in the back, there are three shapes in front of the entrance of a house, A church, the blond-haired boy knocking hard on the front door, another boy translucent by the rain standing barely standing and clutching his stomach of pain and behind them ... the scary form that chases them and threatens to catch them with his long arms.

Jack is amazed at his watercolors, but his surprise is far from stopping he begins to see black ink draw on the walls and write: Help!

Would Damian send him a message?

Jack does not know! He too is lost in this place and does not even know where his friend is, it depresses him to find himself in such a situation, the worst is that he is so afraid that when he awakes, Damian is already dead.

Then he walks into the sewers to find a way out, suddenly he sees a few leaves moving further, Jack stays suspicious, because to look for Damian with this appearance, he has understood that their form disappears when they are not more in the rain ... Just like these beasts !

Slowly, Jack walks towards the sound getting louder and louder and ends up finding the outlet of the sewers, the rain reveals the translucent body of Jack which is immobilized by what is in front of him. The city in the rain has totally changed, now it has become a strange anthill slippery stone, a raging river pours into a dark and dark hole below the city. And a few seconds later, Jack notices that the raindrops took a red color and made it visible.

Would the suffering of Damian be pouring on this universe ?

Suddenly, Jack sees something in the distance, the shadow of a moment ago that looks at him, Jack feels oppressed by what it is in front of him, his legs remain still, it can not even escape. This shadow is that of a great man, dressed in gray with dark blue hair and a dark look, close up it looks like Damian ! It was then that Jack shivered at the agreement with a howl similar to that of Damian.

Anxious for him, Jack dares to advance towards this person who begins to walk in the direction from which the howl came. He wants Jack to follow him! The one executes and follows this person while remaining suspicious because ... this universe is no longer safe ! They sink more and more into the city, the sound of their footsteps echoes on the soaked stone, then the man stops, distrustful Jack also stops and prepares for the offensive, he Then hear the footsteps of someone running and looking over him on a big bridge he sees the Damian form running as if he was being trained by someone ... while there is no one with him!

Jack immediately leaves in pursuit of his friend, leaving the man behind him. His steps lead him into a dark alley, where he still sees Damian in the height of the city. Later Jack stands on the threshold of a church. The only place that has remained normal in this universe. Jack sees that the door has been opened, and on the muddy floor he sees the footsteps of Damian, and immediately he advances towards the church and opens the door wide open. He heard the sound of a door closing, Damian is here!

Jack calls ... still no answers! Then he starts looking for him everywhere, the problem is that they are both invisible ... difficult to be able to see each other again !

Suddenly, Jack heard a shrill cry coming from outside, a stained-glass window broke and he saw the shape a few feet away from him, Jack feels trembling with fear before something so terrifying, the form turns out to be a kind of blind dwarf to Long skeletal arms, with a toothless mouth covered with blood. Jack steps back a few steps unfortunately the noise has attracted the creature that begins to look for him.

It was at the moment when Jack thought he was totally lost, that the sound of an organ echoed throughout the church, disrupting the monster's hearing for a moment ; Jack takes advantage of this moment to escape to the room where the famous organ is located, he sees Damian running out to the gardens of the church !

Later, Jack followed Damian's footsteps and found himself in front of the entrance to the cemetery. There, he sees Damian, walking with difficulty through the tombs, he keeps pressing his stomach agonizingly while groaning heavily. Jack starts to call him while shaking the entrance wire rack and hitting the rainwater with his feet.

Unfortunately, Jack does not get the reaction he expected from Damian, he does not hear it and when he sees the grid moving, Damian trembles with fear and threatens to run away, alas he is questioned by some then he faints under Jack's eyes.

Jack does not take long to break the grid and to join Damian, he comes to pick it up and shakes it a little to wake him up. He notices that Damian trembles and is as bad as before, the top of his pajamas is torn, his belly is hollow and covered with scratches, his nails are stained with blood and his stomach keeps gurgling strongly. Jack decides to wear it on his back and find a way to help him.

He walks through the cemetery and finds a path more illuminating, the rain is alas always red and the breathing of Damian is almost nonexistent.

\- Damian ... hold on! Whispering Jack, that's when the cry of form resounds in the distance, immediately Jack accelerated the pace, until he felt Damian's hand tighten on his shoulder.

Damian's breathing then became much more important and his stomach scolded much harder, Jack then sees Damian drool on his shoulder while tightening his embrace on Jack's shoulder, this one then mumbled worried ...

\- Damian ?

 **That's all for chapter 6, sorry for the delay I was very busy at the moment, but I think I will soon be able to resume a proper rhythm. In short, I hope that this chapter will have you more, if it is the case do not hesitate to tell me in the comments, it will please me, I make you all very big kisses and tell you soon for maybe ... the last chapter of Hunger Nightmare !**


	7. Chapter 7

Hunger Nightmare

Chapter 7: Go away

Jack falls with his shoulder bitten, he trembles with fear before Damian who gets up with difficulty, Damian's stomach widened like his entire body, Jack can see his bones through his skin, his teeth have become as sharp as those of a wolf, and it keeps drooling.

\- Damian? Mumble Jack still shocked, Damian walks up with the look of a hungry beast, Jack sees it as an aura emerging from Damian's body, he can see long arms behind his back.

Jack then remembers Damian's watercolor representing the church and the two childrens continued in form: Jack realizes that he had arrived too late !

Wounded in the shoulder and in the heart, Jack runs through the city in the rain, the rainwater is now nothing but blood, all the roads are alike and become narrow, moreover Jack feels the presence of Damian to pursue him like a predator in chase. His cry resounds throughout the city.

Jack does not know where to go !

Then, in the distance, he sees the bell-tower of the church, there he must go. Immediately he runs there, making his way through the blood-thirsty city, flowing along the rivers that Jack saw on his arrival here and then pouring himself into the black hole waiting to swallow this town; Jack arrives on the threshold of the church, unfortunately Damian falls on him at that moment, the shock loses the balance to Jack who finds himself a prey to Damian who grabbed her by the throat. Jack almost choking starts to shout his friend's name.

Damian does not react and brings his teeth closer to Jack's throat !

Fearing to die, Jack hits Damian in the face, the latter falls to the side but returns to the charge, but Jack pushes him back with a kick in his stomach after removing something from his pocket, Damian lets out a shrill cry and retreats, covering his face with his arms.

Surprise of this sudden reaction, Jack looks at the object in his hand believing that Damian was afraid of Beaffol while Damian was never afraid of any bey, but in place of Evil Beafoll, Jack finds his little one pocket mirror.

Would Damian be afraid of his reflection ?

But before Jack can understand, Damian has already disappeared. Jack sees the door of the church sink, he does not hesitate to follow the movements of the beast that has tracked him and find Damian in the center of the church, still in the same state. He groans heavily and bleeds a lot of the stomach, his blood has taken on a black hue, as if it rotted from the inside. Jack takes pity to see Damian in such a state, he walks up to him while keeping a mirror in his hand and tries to communicate, but Damian backs down.

Damian is crying !

Then trap in his agony he starts screaming. The shape of his body ends up plunging the interior of the church in total darkness. Jack finds himself trapped and looks for Damian, who hides in the dark and charges Jack, immediately Jack defends himself with his mirror, a white light comes to light Damian who retreats by shouting before disappearing, several times Jack attacks Damian and he becomes more and more cautious, he turns around Jack like a shark and charges.

At the last moment Jack succeeds in defending himself and repels Damian who, as he meets his reflection, reveals that the form leaves his body gradually, and before Damian can disappear again, Jack catches it in Circling his arm around the throat of Damian and losing the balance with a shot well placed behind the knees.

Damian collapses at Jack's feet !

Jack deals him the knockout and forcing him to look at his reflection. Damian screams very loudly until he breaks Jack's mirror and all the windows in the church. The darkness dissipates little by little, and Jack can see Damian standing in front of the almost dead form, Damian's stomach began to gurgle heavily as he approached the monster, then with brutality Damian grasps the form and begins to devour it.

The prey finally became the hunter!

The shape now become shreds shred, Jack sees Damian back to normal, but not the way he had imagined, Damian has become less monstrous because his skin and belly resumed a normal shape, but the appearance of Damian is still Invisible and he certainly did not wake up.

Jack calls Damian and this time, he finally hears his voice, he turns to Jack who approaches him as the church begins to destroy themselves around them. Damian does not dare look Jack in the eye, moreover Damian is still trembling and is still worse, worried Jack wants to help him but seeing that the hole is growing and that all threat of collapse, Damian approaches Of Jack who is on the verge of emptiness.

He saw Damian's smile and tears before he pushed him into space.

Jack falls into the black hole and like last vision he sees dark arms grab Damian!

 **This is chapter 7, I hope you will have more, and as usual do not hesitate to tell me your opinion on the story and I tell you straight away for the last chapter of Hunger Nightmare ( Yes I know I already said it in the previous chapter) !**


	8. Chapter 8

Hunger Nightamre

Final chapter: Speak to me!

Jack wakes up abruptly, he finds himself in his bed with his broken mirror next to him, then he goes out of his bed and runs to Damian's room. He knocked on the door before pressing the wrist impatiently. Damian's room has been cleaned and tidied up, but there is no one. Worried Jack runs down the corridors in his pajamas and goes to the office of Ziggourat, which jumps at his entrance

\- Ziggurat ! Where is Damian? Cries Jack panicked, then he notices the presence of Damian, who is bare-chested and sitting on an armchair while Ziggourat gives him a medical examination, Damian tilts his head intrigued and asks Jack

\- You were looking for me? What is happening ? Jack does not come back, how Damian may be so natural after what happened to him?

A few moments later...

Ziggourat finishes his medical examination on Damian, he arranges his equipment while imposing Damian a diet a little heavier than what he used to eat during at least a period of three weeks, history that takes a little of weight and that it does not repeat another crisis. Damian growled discreetly, because he always hated to be imposed on his diet, Damian always insisted on eating what he wanted with his desired amount.

In reality, he is afraid of getting too fat and he does not like to eat too much fat !

Departing from Ziggourat, Jack jumps into Damian as he hands over his suit

\- Ok Damian! We will not play lies, otherwise we will spend hours there, so please I need explanations on all that happened then speak! Impose Jack, Damian sighs then grows lightly Jack grunting

\- Oh ... Jack does not start to get upset with your questions! Nothing happened ok? So you would like to be kind and forget all this story! Jack gets angry and hits Daian behind the head then raises his voice

\- What next ? (Damian rubs his head) You do not get sick of repressed all your emotions each time, for how long are you going to hide what you feel? Above all, how long are you going to "hide me" your feelings?

\- Jack stop you tired me ... I just mess up after the death of Marion that's all! Let me go now! Damian grumbles, then Jack catches him by the braces of his suit and lifts him before shouting

\- Close your mouth and listen to me! Damian, I know that Marion's death saddened you very much and you almost died, I remind you, but you're not going to make me believe that there's only that responsible for your condition. Has something else I'm sure …

Suddenly, Jack sees Damian's face darken, he grabs Jack's wrist and asks to be rested on the ground, Jack poses Damian but grabs him by the shoulders so he does not leave

\- Jack! You should know me since the time, I never like to talk about my problems and at the moment I do not see why I will force myself to do something that I do not like, even if it's about You, now if you allow I would like to return to my room! Damian said, pulling Jack's hands off his shoulders.

As Damian's footsteps go to the door, Jack tightens his teeth of rage and comes to hit Damian, who has not even had time to defend himself but he counterattacks by losing the balance To Jack, then keeps him on his knees with an arm in the back

\- I do not want to hurt you Jack ... so stop insisting! Damian murmured by releasing his hold, Damian feels that Jack tries to repress his anger to avoid a fight between them, but it is stronger than him

\- Why Damian? You do not trust me ? What's going on you're afraid of looking ridiculous because you're a boy and you do not have to express yourself for fear of losing credibility? After all this time that you and I have been together, you always refuse to tell me what is wrong with you ... This hunger that gnawed at you, this monster that pursued you incessantly, this city in the rain Turning into a living nightmare, and that present shadow that was it? Just like that blond kid on your watercolors, who is it? Answer me ! Cries Jack at the end of his rage. He felt Damian lay his hand on his shoulder and whisper to him.

\- I know I almost died ! I really thought it was the end, but ... I was saved from my emotions by you, and that shadow you're talking about, when I woke up, Ziggourat was there and took care of me. We could no longer feel any evil and hunger ... it is impossible for me to explain it, except this form which was perhaps to represent my fears accumulated since all this time, and then to The city was only one of my memories of a very long time ago ... I do not want to go in there!

\- Then could you at least answer three of my questions ? Ask Jack, Damian raises his head towards him and listens, Jack asks his questions

\- Who was this blond boy on your watercolors? And this shadow? And ... why did not you hear my voice when I called you? Damian darkens his face and sketches a weak smile, he gets up to look at the sky out the window, there he expresses himself

\- I can answer only one of your questions Jack! And it concerns this boy on my watercolors, during this nightmare I remembered that, actually ... this boy I only met him in this dream world where I was stuck! ( Damian looks at the rain falling on the HD academy and seeing down the tower, the little boy greeting him ) He never existed ... to make it simpler he was my imaginary friend when I was small and today I still see him in my dreams ... ridiculous is not it ?

Damian still sees Jack's disappointed expression, it's already good that he had an imaginary friend he often sees in a dream, but he really expected his best friend to give him a little more. Damian sighs at Jack's sad expression, so he agrees to answer the second question about the shadow

\- In the case of the shadow, I do not know who he is!" Yet ... I feel quite close to him, although I do not know his name or what a link he has with me! So, are you satisfied? Declares Damian by crossing his arms, that's when Jack comes to wear Damian on his shoulder

\- Jack! What are you doing ? Put me on the ground! Jack snarls his grip and answers

\- No way I'm asking you! You sleep with me tonight!

\- But we're going to be a white night!" Damian groaned, knowing very well that as Jack slept with him, they would both chat and laugh all night and then fall asleep at 6:00 am Damian can not do anything under Jack's insistence.

Damian sketches a happy smile, then before he is through the door, he sees the shadow of those dreams ... watching him !

The End

 **That's all for Hunger Nightmare, I hope that this series will have pleased you, as always if you have theories or opinions, especially put in the comments it will really please me, I tell you again that the next story: Damian's story! Has absolutely no link to Hunger Nightmare despite some elements that you will find. I make you very kisses to all and tell you later for Damian's story, and prepare yourself well for this story, because I reserve you sacred surprises of which you will tell me news! Kisses to all !**


End file.
